


Ghost of Halloween Past

by jannah (fromjannah)



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, M/M, Vaguely crack, also it's canon no one can tell me otherwise, i'm so deep in this past ship, no beta we die like we're about to perform at the orpheum, wholesome content ftw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromjannah/pseuds/jannah
Summary: Reggie rolled his eyes. "You just had eyes for Alex that year, what did you know?"Luke reached over and shoved Reggie, hard, while Alex flushed slightly. Reggie was, again, undeterred. He cackled. "Anyway, then Luke did all this eyeshadow to look like Billie Joe Armstrong and then Alex got sunglasses to look like Elton John and I painted my face to look like David Bowie, the whole Ziggy Stardust look right, and then -- ""Wait," interrupted Julie. "What?"or,past luke & alex, julie finding out, blah blah blah i just like this past ship a lot.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Past Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	Ghost of Halloween Past

**Author's Note:**

> hello! welcome to my first jatp fic. this show is wonderful, this fandom is wonderful, and past luke/alex is wonderful (and CANON thank you very much). enjoy!!

* * *

"This'll be a good opportunity, I'm thinking," Julie said, pointing to a flyer for the Halloween party in a local park. "The organizers already asked us to play. Bunch of fans from school and new people, too."

Luke had that look on his face as he shut his notebook. Reggie reached over and shoved him. "You're right, Julie," he said cheerfully. "They'll have all the stuff for amps and mics, right? It'll be cool to do an outdoor performance."

Alex frowned slightly, tapping one of his drumsticks against his arm as he laid across the big couch. He wouldn't mind at outside gig that much, but there were a few problems that he could think of. "Wouldn't it be harder to keep up the hologram thing outside, though?" he queried, looking over the flyer. 

Luke nodded in Alex's direction, as if he had been looking for an excuse. Julie huffed out a small sigh. "Yeah, maybe. I'll talk to Flynn."

Reggie slung his bass over his shoulder, eyes lighting up. " _I_ know. What if we -- just us three -- play? People would just hear us moving around. It would be _spooky_."

"Hah," said Luke sarcastically, leaning back on the foot of the couch, his songwriting book balanced precariously on his crossed legs. 

"WE COULD DRESS UP AS SHEET GHOSTS," gasped Reggie, undeterred. 

"Hm," said Alex.

"Hm," agreed Luke.

Julie, however, laughed. "I don't know if you could play your instruments while wearing sheets, Reg."

Reggie deflated. "You're probably right," he sighed, falling onto the armchair, swinging his leg over the armrest in a truly questionable position. "But still, I think it'll be fun! We actually played at a Halloween party the year before we, you know." He gestured a cutting motion across his throat awkwardly. 

Alex whistled a sigh out. "Y'know, I had forgotten about that," he admitted, running a hand through his hair. 

Luke snorted, opening up his notebook and picking up a pencil. "Remember that drive? It was _torture_."

"We went up into the Valley," Reggie told Julie, smiling a little wistfully. "There was this crazy hot girl -- "

"She wasn't that hot," argued Luke as if habitually, scribbling something down. Alex shook his head in Julie's direction, as he had been caught in the middle of this argument too many times. 

"Dude, she was, did you see her _hair_ \-- "

"She was a literal Valley girl in the frickin' 90s, Reggie, that's a red flag -- "

Reggie rolled his eyes. "You just had eyes for _Alex_ that year, what did you know?"

Luke reached over and shoved Reggie, hard, while Alex flushed slightly. Reggie was, again, undeterred. He cackled. "Anyway, then Luke did all this eyeshadow to look like Billie Joe Armstrong and then Alex got sunglasses to look like Elton John and I painted my face to look like David Bowie, the whole Ziggy Stardust look right, and then -- "

"Wait," interrupted Julie. "What?"

"Yeah, Luke actually managed to do makeup right for once!" Reggie said, as if he was very excited to embarrass Luke, which he probably was. "Did I ever tell you about how he almost poked my eye out with an eyeliner pencil?" 

"No, I mean, that wasn't what I meant," Julie said, fumbling with her words, furrowing her eyebrows. "What do you mean, 'eyes for Alex'?"

Alex sucked in a breath. He didn't really mind Julie knowing and he was a solid 98% sure that she wouldn't mind, but... it was a delicate thing. Luke glanced up at the drummer and tried to glare at Reggie across the room, who, miraculously, caught the hint. 

"Nothing," he said quickly, putting his hands up in surrender. "Nothing at all! Uh, you know, just me... joking... about... Alex and Luke..."

"Uh huh," said Julie very slowly. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to..."

Luke knocked on Alex's knee with his knuckles in a question, who gave a slight nod. "We, uh, we kinda dated, Luke and me," explained Alex, scratching the back of his neck, shrugging. 

"We broke up," added Luke quickly, eyes darting over to Julie quickly. "It was for, like, six months? We broke up a little bit before we... y'know."

"And we're still friends, obviously!" Alex went on, beginning to ramble. "Still friends. Best friends. But not, um, boy..."

He stumbled over the word. They had both never really called themselves boyfriends, they were just... friends who held hands and kissed sometimes. It wasn't like they did it in front of anyone who wasn't Reggie or Bobby. 

"It wasn't even really dating," Luke said, tapping a pencil against his notebook rapidly as Alex hummed a note of slight disagreement. "I mean, it was! But also it wasn't."

"Okay, guys, it's all good!" exclaimed Julie with a laugh, holding her hands in a surrendering motion. "Yeah, it's all good. It kinda explains things, actually."

Alex tilted his head in confusion. "Like what?"

Julie pondered over her words but Reggie blurted, "There's a _vibe_." 

"A vibe," repeated Alex and Luke together, and Reggie gestured between them as if they had illustrated his point. 

"Well," Julie said, smiling, "I mean, kind of? You're all great friends, obviously, but I dunno, it's just kinda different. And that's cool! Thanks for telling me, guys."

Alex and Luke relaxed all was warm and fuzzy. That was, until Reggie gasped and exclaimed, "We should all dress up as famous singers again! Julie you could be, uh, Mariah Carey?"

Julie's expression turned mortified as Luke burst out laughing and even Alex used his hand to hide a smile. "A Spice Girl?" tried Reggie.

Thus lead to an argument about which Spice Girl which Julie should be and Alex shook his head fondly at his bandmates. Oh, he wouldn't trade them for the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! comments are appreciated <3


End file.
